Dearly Beloved
by mmeeaa
Summary: An assignment brings Woody and Jordan together and makes them deal with issues of their past. Post JPF.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-You know the drill. I don't own any part of Crossing Jordan.

Nine months had passed since the night he told her to get out.

She had turned into the Queen of one night stands after he began to see Lu Simmons, a psychologist. He had said they needed to move on and she was. But that didn't mean she had to move on to meaningful relationships.

They were nothing like the friends they once were but they were civil. Personal issues were never discussed only cases and what was going on in their colleagues lives.

That's why they were shocked when an undercover assignment would put them back in the place that had caused them both turmoil so many months before.

The day before…

"Jordan, I need you in my office right away." Garret said.

'Oh no! What have I done now?' She thought.

When she entered the office Renee Walcott and Woody were the last people she expected to see.

"Now that we have the both of you in the same room Renee will explain why you're here." Garret stated.

"There is a serial killer in Boston; he kills newlyweds on their honeymoon. He follows them to their destination poses as a hotel worker bringing room service and kills them. In order to catch this guy we need you two to pose as a married couple. You will be the bait and when he comes to your room back up will come and arrest him."

"Why are you using me? Why not use Santana or some other female detective on the force?" Jordan asked.

"Because when it comes to solving cases you guys are the best team and we feel you will make a believable couple. Please Jordan it's the only way were going to catch this guy." Renee said.

"Fine, I am in."

"How do you feel about this Woody?" Garret asked.

"This guy needs to be caught and if this is the way to catch him I am in."

"There's one more catch." Renee said.

"What's that?" Woody asked.

"You two actually have to get married." Garret said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we actually have to get married?" Jordan asked.

"Because we need to cover our bases if this guy gets suspicious he may check the legality of things." Woody stated.

"Exactly, I have rings right here and you guys have enough tine to go to the justice of peace before your flight to Hawaii tomorrow." Renee said.

Jordan took the box from Renee and quickly noticed that they were one ring short. "Uh Renee we're one ring short."

"I have a ring she can use Renee it's covered, what time does our flight leave? Woody asked.

"Tomorrow morning 8 a.m."

"You both have the rest of the day off to get everything done. Oh and Jordan if you could stay back I'd like to speak with you."

"Thanks Garret, I will call you in an hour; I just have to go tell Lu that I am going to be gone for a while." Woody said to Jordan.

"I wanted to give this to you." Garret said as he handed her an envelope.

"The envelope is full of money?"

"Even though this is not exactly the most conventional way to get married you love Woody and he loves you, despite all that's happened I know you two still love each other. And I want you to have a dress you love for your wedding."

"Thank you, Garret" She pulled him into a hug.

"Now go shopping."

Jordan found herself in a small boutique downtown Boston known for formal wear.

"May I help you." A petite blonde clerk asked her.

"I need a dress."

"What's the occasion?"

"I am getting married."

"Oh that's exciting. I have something that I think would be perfect for you. You are a size 6?

"Yes." Jordan felt like Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_.

"Here we are." The woman presented Jordan with an off white gown. It was sleeveless and had a low scoop neck and intricate beading making lines from the neck to the hem which was to the floor.

"It's perfect." Jordan whispered, smiling at the woman.

"Well go try it on."

It was perfect. Jordan never felt more beautiful. "Miss here is some shoes that will look lovely with the gown."

"Oh, shoes I didn't even think of that. Thank you."

Jordan was in the dressing room when she heard the sales clerk talking to someone.

"Hi is there a woman here trying on wedding dresses?"

"Yes, are you the fiancée?"

It was weird for Woody to be referred to as the 'fiancée'. "Yes I am."

"You two make a beautiful couple."

"Thank you m'am."

"She is in the dressing room straight back."

"Thank you." He said as he headed back towards Jordan's dressing room.

"Jordan are you decent?"

"Yeah you can come in."

When he entered the dressing room he was not prepared for what he would see, Jordan Cavanaugh in a beautiful gown that she would wear to become his wife.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thanks I think it's the nicest thing I have ever worn." She smiled. "Well I better get out of it to pay for it."

"No leave it on, let's go get married."

"You want to get married now by the Justice of Peace?"

"No we're getting married by the priest at St. Inez. I am not getting married at city hall."

"Woody this is just an assignment you have Lu, city hall would be fine."

"We broke up. She didn't like the situation of the assignment so we broke up."

"Can't say that I blame her if my boyfriend was marrying another woman I wouldn't be thrilled."

"She doesn't know about the marriage. She was unhappy that it was with you and that there would be no contact for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry Woody, I know you liked her."

"Well you know what they say everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah what do you say we go get married to get your mind off of it?" She joked.

"Very funny Dr. Cavanaugh."

The wedding was small but beautiful. Garret came to walk Jordan down the aisle and be their witness. The church was illuminated by candlelight and Jordan even had Lilies to carry thanks to Woody. This felt like a real wedding to her exactly what she dreamed of, and it was all because of Woody he was making her dreams come true even if it was only temporary.

Much to Jordan's surprise it was the ring Woody had presented her on her birthday. She would have to remember to ask him why he had kept it all this time when they arrived in Hawaii; this wasn't a conversation Garret needed to be present for.

"Well we better go pack." She said.

"Hey Jordan why don't I stay at your place tonight, if this guy notices that we didn't spend our wedding night together over cover will be blown."

"I suppose."

"I have a bag in my car so we can just go to your place."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Actually Jordan I will come get your car tomorrow. It is better for appearance sake if you drive home together." Garret said.

"Fine!" She said annoyed with both men.

"C'mon Jo, it's only temporary." Woody said grabbing her hand.

"I know, this is hard on you too--I'm sorry."

He had been watching her sleep for the past three hours; she had told him to sleep in the bed with her since they would be sharing a bed for the next few weeks.

To say that he hated the circumstances would be a lie, despite all that had happen over the past year, one thing was still true he loved her and was still very much in love with her.

He could only hope that she would forgive him for his mistakes and love him in return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- None of CJ is mine. Also kind reviews always appreciated. Thanks. **

Once they arrived in Hawaii the newlyweds made their way to the hotel where they would be staying at.

Woody and Jordan walked hand in hand to the front desk to check in and receive a message which Renee had said would contain further instructions on their assignment. They had been kept in the dark during this whole assignment not really knowing what would happen next to ensure that their cover would be protected. And the DA's office as well as the police chief and Garret knew this would not be an issue because of Woody and Jordan's romantic past.

"Hello, reservation for McMillan." Woody said to the lady behind the counter.

"Yes, you will be staying in the honeymoon suite, room 576 here are your keys and enjoy your time on the island."

"Thanks."

"Wait, Mr. McMillan you had a letter waiting for you from your mother."

"Oh, thank you. My mom she worries."

Jordan leaned in and whispered in Woody's ear. "Damn, Garret's obsession with McMillan and wife." Woody laughed. "I think Walcott writing me a note as my mother is a little worse." "Tu chez."

"Shall we Mrs. McMillan?" Woody asked raising his voice and extending his hand to her.

They would wait to see what the note said until they arrived to their suite in case anyone was watching.

Once in their room they read Renee's note which told them there was a dress waiting for Jordan in the closet for them to be seen. Dinner on the beach at seven and dancing in the moonlight after their meal they were to show all onlookers that they were in love.

Renee had selected a black cocktail dress for Jordan and Woody wore a suit that he had packed for the trip.

"It was nice of Renee to send this for me. I already had packed a dress but a girl can never have too many dresses." She smiled.

"Funny, I never pegged you for the dress kind of girl." Woody said.

"I like fancy dresses, I am a girl Wood." She whispered.

"I never doubted you were Jo." He said looking at her sincerely.

"We better get going we will be late for dinner."

He opened the door. "After you Mrs. McMillan."

Once they were seated at the dinner table. Woody moved his chair so that he was sitting beside Jordan. He leaned in and kissed her ear and whispered. "All for show right?" "Yeah, all for show." She turned her head and captured his lips.

A/N- Sorry it's been so long. I didn't know what to write next.


End file.
